


Around Jericho

by Anonymous



Category: First Holy Cummunion and Other Obscene Sacraments, Ninety-Nine Righteous Men (Webcomic)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fiction is Not Reality, M/M, Physical Abuse, Seriously all the abuse, Sexual Abuse, you know what fandom youre in, you know whats coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jehan was twelve when Jericho pulled his pick up truck in front of the school. He was a familiar fixture at church, always sitting in the front pews, beaming up at ‘Uncle Teifer,’ who took him in after his mother died in an accident. As Jehan’s godbrother, Jericho had taken it upon himself to teach Jehan everything ‘a good older brother ought to, ya know?’





	Around Jericho

Jehan was twelve when Jericho pulled his pick up truck in front of the school. He was a familiar fixture at church, always sitting in the front pews, beaming up at ‘Uncle Teifer,’ who took him in after his mother died in an accident. As Jehan’s godbrother, Jericho had taken it upon himself to teach Jehan everything ‘a good older brother ought to, ya know?’ 

Jehan felt excitement rising in his chest as he climbed into Jericho’s truck, the scratchy seat covers and smoke-soaked interior as familiar to him as his own bedroom. “Hi, Jericho!” He’d only called Jericho ‘Jerry’ once in his life, and he still had the pale, razor-thin scar on his arm. He’d threatened to give Jehan a matching scar on his other arm if he tried that again.

“Hey, squirt.” Jericho gave him that familiar, lazy smile as he worked the truck’s transmission, pulling away from the middle school and down the road to the local ice cream parlor. “How was school?” It was perfunctory, more than anything. Jehan knew to keep it short and sweet so Jericho could talk about what he  _ really _ wanted to talk about.

“We learned about the planets today since we’re starting a unit on space. Did you know that there’s a storm raging on Jupiter that’s so big scientists can see it from here?” He let the sentence linger, waiting for Jericho to say ‘uh-huh’ and launch into what  _ he _ wanted to say.

“Well, how do they do that, squirt?”

“Well, with a telescope- a real big one the size of a building!” Jehan’s hands flew out in restrained gestures.

Jericho nodded appreciatively, never taking his eyes off the road. “And where are all these telescopes?”  
  
“Uh... I don’t remember, but it’s written down in our textbooks.”

“How about this?” Jericho says, facing him after he’s parked in front of the parlor, “You tell me  _ everything _ you can remember about outer space and the planets while we get ice cream?” He grinned.

Jehan returned the grin pensively. “Sure! Well-” He hopped out of the truck, rambling about which gods the planets were named after and how to remember what order they were in and what color each one was as they both ordered triple scoops (Jericho’s treat, he insisted).

“-And Mercury and Venus don’t have any moons at all!” 

“Cool fact, kiddo.” Jericho opened the door for Jehan, a decadent (and dripping) chocolate, strawberry, and cookie dough cone held in his tiny hands.

“Thanks.” He climbed in carefully, trying not to get any ice cream on anything in Jericho’s truck. (Jericho worked his ass off to get this truck, he loves this truck more than he loves his own mother, do you understand me?!)

“Anytime, kiddo.” Jericho slammed the rickety door shut behind him, kicking the truck back to life and driving off-

“Uhm, Jericho, my house is the other way.”

“We’re not going to your house.”

“Your house is the other way, too.”

“I know that kid,” He said in a sharp tone that Jehan knew meant ‘do what he says before he gets any more irritated.’ 

The rest of the ride was silent, save for when Jericho told Jehan to ‘grab that cassette and throw it in,’ blasting rock through the truck cabin.

They finally pulled over at the edge of town, at a space the city council kept trying to turn into a picnic destination and never became much more than a ‘place for teenagers to smoke and-’ his parents never finished that sentence when he was around. 

“Jehan,” Jericho said flatly.

“Yeah?” He turned towards Jericho, licking melted strawberry ice cream off his fingers.

Jericho turned off the truck, the rumble of the engine sputtering dead as the sound of the wind picked up in its place. “You’re at that age, right?”

“Um...” His father had tried to sit him down for this talk already. The girls in his class had been taken away one day during P.E. and sat down in Mrs. York’s room to watch a presentation on it. He heard one of them puked all over her desk. “...Yeah?”

“About the birds and the bees and all that bullshit?” Jehan was still at the age were adults who swore around you were prized commodities. He clung to Jericho’s every dirty word so long as it wasn’t being slung at him.

“Well, the girls got their talk already, but they haven’t talked to us, yet.”

“Tch- good.” Jericho leaned towards him, his long, boney limbs settling in positions Jehan wouldn’t be able to dream of for a few more years. “They’re gonna tell you a bunch of cleaned up bullshit that leaves you more lost than before so they can pretend they taught you what puberty is without getting into the nasty-ass details of having a human body.”

Jehan felt a tense miasma settle in the air. “Like what?”

“Like-” Jericho leaned back, gesturing to his groin. “If you don’t wash your dick, you get a nasty thing called ‘cheese’ on it, and not the kind you eat-”   
Jehan felt his stomach bottom out as Jericho went into more detail. 

“-And don’t believe those guys runnin’ around saying ‘nothing goes between the cheeks.’ Wash that too, or people will stop standing next to you because you smell like the toilet after Thanksgiving with your fat Aunty May.” 

Jehan wanted to ask why Jericho was telling him all this, but asking why Jericho was telling you something was an easy way to get your arm twisted behind your back and a spit-soaked finger in your ear.

Jericho rambled for nearly half an hour, telling Jehan with all the subtlety of a shotgun to the back of the neck to keep clean, what horrible things would happen to his body if he didn’t, what horrible things Jericho would do to his body himself if he started smelling Jehan before he saw him, and lastly-

“When you start deciding you like girls, in the way mommy and daddy used to before daddy didn’t pull out in time and had to take out a mortgage and only saw mommy’s tits when she was pulling them out for an ungrateful brat, you gotta be careful. Got it?” Jericho looked at Jehan expectantly, only continuing when Jehan let out a meek little ‘uh-huh.’

“Good. Now, the thing about fucking is that it’s fun- but it’s dangerous as hell. If you fuck Mary Anne behind the roller dome, it’s all fine and dandy until she comes up to you looking pale as a sheet and saying her period is late.  _ If _ that does comes to pass, Jehan, you tell me, because I know a guy a couple of towns over who can fix her right up.” 

“Uh-huh...”

“Good. Now, if you ever start kissing girls-” Jericho reaches into the glove box and pulls out a box of condoms. “-Throw one of those on when you learn what color her nipples are.”

He held the box out expectantly, shaking it as Jehan looked at the half-eaten cone in his hands. “But I-”

“Toss that out the fucking window and take it, kid,” Jericho said in that sharp tone again. 

Jehan obeyed, hastily rolling down the window and tossing the cone as far as he could, praying he didn’t get any on the outside of Jericho’s truck.

“Good boy.” Jericho made Jehan stuff the condoms in his backpack. “Now...”

That was a tone Jehan had never heard before. It sounded... happy in a way Jehan wasn’t used to hearing people speak in- much less Jericho.

“I wanna show you something special, Jehan.”

“Like what?” Jehan felt his stomach church as the door clicked behind him. 

“It’s one of the best parts of being a man... Roll the fucking window up.” His tone felt like getting hit with a billy club (an experience Jericho had shown him before). Jehan obeyed, the adrenaline making his limbs feet hot and light and flighty and his fingers curl up, ready for a punch he couldn’t throw because he  _ knew  _ Jericho could hit ten times as hard and he wasn’t even trying-

“Take off your fucking pants.”

“But I-” Jehan pressed himself closer to the truck door.

“Do what I say,” Jericho says, creeping closer like a backyard cat about to tear apart a pigeon and traumatize the little neighbor girl.

Jehan feels all the heat leave his face as he obeys, crawling down to the pit in his stomach as Jericho gives him the same look daddy gives the pretty, young sales girls at the mall.

“Good...”

He scooted closer, caging Jehen with his body and the car door before cupping the boy’s groin. Jehan gasped, more and more heat draining out of his limbs as the other massaged his small, soft cock through his briefs. 

“Jericho, what- AH!” His head snapped to the side as pain exploded through his temple. 

“Open your mouth without permission again, brat, and I’ll beat you until you’re making goo-goo noises and shitting in a rag for the rest of your life, got it?!”

Jehan whined some form of agreement; his vision still swirling as Jericho dragged him down onto his back and pulled his cock through his briefs.

“Daddy taught me to do it like this...” 

Jehan tried to lift his head and look at what Jericho was doing, only to throw it back and gasp sharply as he felt something hot and foreign wrap around him. Jericho experimentally licked a stripe up Jehan’s cock again, tongue playing over the tip as Jehan felt foreign heat bloom in his belly. 

“Jericho!” Jehan pressed his thighs together, hot, heavy fear and foreign lust mixing in his belly in a potent cocktail that made him want to turn his head and vomit. (Jericho would drag him out of the truck my his cock and kill him for that, there was no question in Jehan’s mind.)

Jericho grasped Jehan’s thighs tightly, swallowing down as much of the other boy’s cock into his mouth as he could before pulling back up, his lips still wrapped around the tip while Jehan’s shaft was obscenely wet.

“Jericho...” Jehan whimpered, a hand clamped to his mouth as his head began to fill with clouds of fluffy, heady lust and hot, swollen tears. The other touched him mercilessly, taking his tiny cock to the hilt and bobbing his head until Jehan came to an intense, aching, and unwanted climax.

“Now me,” Jericho says, lips flushed red, a white smear on his cheek, and spittle still connecting his lips and Jehan’s flagging erection.

The drive back home was filled with the sounds of blaring rock. Jehan looked out the window, hugging himself tightly as he watched the sunset. Jericho hung one arm out the open window, an easy grin on his face as the wind whipped their hair into untamable frenzies. He dropped Jehan off just as the first street lights were coming on, and he could see his mother staring through the kitchen window.

“Same time tomorrow, kiddo?” Jericho shouted, leaning out the window with a friendly grin he only threw on around Jehan's parents and the congregation.

“U-uh... Yeah! See you then!” His throat was sore as hell from taking Jericho’s cock down his throat and the second ice cream cone hadn’t done much to soothe it. It was better than the burning cuts in his back though, from when Jericho didn’t think Jehan was putting his back into it.

It didn’t happen again until next week. Jehan knew what was waiting for him when he saw that red truck idling in front of the school, and he would’ve gone straight home if it wasn’t for the fact that he missed the bus. Jericho kept on telling him he’d like it- eventually.

About a month later, it happens again in the church bathroom after Jericho hissed threats Jehan had never heard before, a pocket knife pressed to the small of his back the entire time.

A few months later, Jericho gets bored of hands and mouths and lays Jehan down in the back of his truck long after dark. It felt like being ripped in half, even after Jericho had spent forty minutes shoving his slick fingers up Jehan’s ass and rambling about how his daddy taught him how to do it right. 

It keeps happening in Jericho’s truck, and the formerly comforting scratch of the seat fabric and the dust on the dashboard become portents of doom to Jehan as time stretches on and Jericho instructs him on ‘everything Daddy taught me.’

It was late December when Jehan ended up on the Teifer household couch, two pairs of hands in his lap and his jeans around his knees as daddy taught him firsthand.


End file.
